


Persona: Harry Potter

by NaoyaToudou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoyaToudou/pseuds/NaoyaToudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories based on the Harry Potter series with elements from Persona, because Personas in the Harry Potter world is a cool idea and I have not seen any other fics like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strength Arcana, Rank 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This first one is just a rewrite of the Mirror of Erised scene from Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone in the second person and treated as the establishment of a Social Link. It's pretty lame. Anyway, enjoy.

          You retrace your steps once again to rediscover the room where you found the Mirror. You first found the Mirror on Christmas Day. Hiding under your recently received Invisibility Cloak, you narrowly escaped Argus Filch and Severus Snape, taking refuge in the room. There, in front of the Mirror, you saw not only your reflection, but your mother and father, along with many other relatives now presumed to be deceased.  
          You invited your friend, Ron Weasley, to see the Mirror too the following night. However, instead of seeing Ron’s family, he described himself as a tall, young man in front of the mirror. Head Boy, Quidditch captain, it was more than he could ask for.  
          Though Ron warned you not to return, this is your third visit. As you step in front of the Mirror, eagerly waiting to see your mother’s green eyes and your father’s ruffled hair again, terror quickly replaced your hunger. Accompanying your ancestors was none other than the reflection of Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
          ”Back again so soon, Harry?” he asks.

**_"I didn’t see you."_ **   
_"Sorry."  
_

          ”Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you,” said Dumbledore, amusement in his face. “So, you, like many others before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I expect you’ve now realized what it does?  
          ”Tell me, Harry. What do you see in the Mirror?”

_"My family."  
_ _"I’d rather not_  say.”  
 ** _"…"_  
**

          “Allow me to explain. If the happiest man on earth were to look at his reflection in the mirror, he would only see himself, exactly as he currently is. Does that help?”

_**"It shows us what we want?"** _   
_"It shows us what we need?"_   
_"It shows us our reflections?"_

          "Well, yes and no." said Dumbledore calmly. "It shows us nothing more than our heart’s greatest, deepest desire. You, who was raised without parents, see your family. Mr. Weasley, who has been overshadowed by his brothers his whole life, sees himself the greatest of all of them." You must have shown your shock, because he later said, "Yes, I know. I don’t need a Cloak to camouflage myself, Harry.  
          ”However, the Mirror is nothing but that: a mirror. Hundreds of men have wasted away in front of it, yearning for what they’ve seen.  
          ”The mirror will be moved tomorrow, and I suggest you do not go searching for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live; remember that. Now, why don’t you put your cloak on and head on back to your dormitory?”

_"Can I look at it one more time?"_   
**_"What do you see in the Mirror, professor?"_ **

          ”I? I see myself holding a new pair of woolen socks. One can never have enough socks, Harry. How about you get me a pair next Christmas?”

          You feel as if he may not have answered you truthfully. Nevertheless, you feel a faint bond between you and Dumbledore…

_Thou art I… And I am thou…  
Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to thy truth…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana..._


	2. New Game+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After maxing the Tower Social Link, Harry restarts his game and intends to fuse the ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter sucks. this entire fic sucks

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The Elder Wand, unwilling to kill its master, rebounded the curse upon its castor. Unprotected by his now extinct Horcruxes, Voldemort fell to the ground in a second that seemed like an eternity, dead.

Tom Riddle's fall was followed by a brief period of silence. In that moment, you felt a bond between yourself and Riddle, an odd bond between mortal enemies. You feel, after your speech explaining how he was doomed to fail, that you truly understand Volemort now...

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._   
_Thou hast established a genuine bond..._

_These genuine bonds... shall be your eyes to see the truth._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Salazar, the ultimate form of the Tower Arcana..._

Only a split second after your realization, you hear cheers all around you; the happiest cheers you have ever heard in your entire life. After 70 long years, the most feared wizard Britain has ever known is gone... 

 

...

  

> Would you like to save your data?

**_Yes_ **   
_No_

> If you save in this mode, you can transfer data from your previous save to a New Game Plus.

> Would you like to keep your data of the previous save?

**_Yes_ **   
_No_

 

...

 

"Harry, could you you tell us again why you've brought us back to the passage to the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asks.

**_"We needed to train."_ **   
_"I had to look for something."_   
_"I needed a couple of Galleons."_

"Are we continuing lessons, then?" says Neville, who had recently acquired a Persona. You urged him to train with you to practice his newfound ability. However, you don't answer his question.

You excuse yourself and make your way to the blue door just outside the Whomping Willow. Your friends can't see the door; entering it merely shows your friends yourself staring into space. You insert the Velvet Key into the keyhole and walk through.

You see the familiar inside of the limousine, accompanied by an odd man with a large nose and a beautiful woman with blinding white hair, wearing nothing but blue. Nearly everything in the limo is so blue, you're surprised your eyes let you see any other color. You greet the large-nosed man, Igor, and the woman, Margaret.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," says Igor for the thousandth time you've heard. "How may we help you?"

_Fuse Personas_  
 **Check Compendium**  
 _Utilize Skill Cards  
_ _Check on Dwellers_

You need to take a look at the Persona Compendium to summon six particular personas for a fusion. You couldn't do so previously, but now that you have strengthened yourself and your abilities, you feel you may be able to handle the Persona you want to fuse. Unfortunately, summoning Personas from the Compendium isn't cheap, especially strong ones like the ones you require for a level 77 Persona. However, you have a very large amount of gold. Along with the fortune your parents left you in their vault in Gringotts, the shadows you battle always leave behind hundreds of Sickles and Galleons following a good training session.

You summon, or should you say purchase, the six Personas needed for the hexagonal fusion. You examine the cards in your hand bearing the appearances of each Personas and hand them to Igor.

"Ah, I see you seek Salazar, of the Tower Arcana. He would do well in battles where you seek Physical and Dark abilites." he says, taking the cards. The cards float high above you, higher and higher until they are barely visible. They come together to form a single card, as the threatening man on the card also appears before you in physical form.

"Who dares to call to me?" you hear it say. "I am Salazar, master of the House of Slytherin. Should you disappoint me, I will have no fear in killing you, half-blood." The now feeble Tower Social Link infuses Salazar with power, granting it Mamudoon.

"We hope to see you again," says Igor as you leave to make your way back to the Whomping Willow.


End file.
